1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a technology of vehicle braking assist for assisting driver operation with respect to obstacles in the travelling direction of the host vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle braking assist devices exist for assisting driver operation with respect to obstacles in the travelling direction of the host vehicle. In one such type of vehicle braking assist device, a determination is made whether the brake-to-avoid limit has been overrun based on the distance and relative speed with respect to the obstacle ahead of the host vehicle obtained by means of radar. When it is judged that the brake-to-avoid limit has been overrun, a braking force is applied to assist the driver operation. But this system does not take into account other actions that may be taken by the driver to avoid the obstacle.